Love Conquers All
by PoisonBlackRose
Summary: What happens when betrothed Princess Flora of Lynphea runs into homeless guy Helia? Would they fall head over heels in love with each other? And will they stop the betrothal? Will love conquers all? read to find out ;)
1. Chapter 1: The Princess

Love Conquers All

A/N: Yay! New story, it has drama, romance, maybe some humor I don't know yet I just started it. I'm so excited. You probably read the summary and I know what I said before: 'I won't have Flora and Helia betrothed to other people', but this came to me.

Chapter 1: The Princess

Flora's P.O.V

I sigh looking out the balcony. I can't believe I have to marry that jerk Anagan. But if I don't he'll kill my family and me and will take over the throne. I have to find some way of this. I was planning on just killing him but his friends, The Black Circle, will do his job.

Anyway, you are probably wondering who I am. I am Princess Flora Lily Thorn of Lynphea. My parents King Deodar Fern Thorn and Queen Jade Poppy Thorn. I also have a little sister Miele Rose Thorn. Now as I was saying I am forced into a engagement with Anagan, and I absolutely hate it. Oh well the good thing is, I hardly ever see him, like once in every six months, maybe. I don't know nor either do I care.

Now, back to the present, I decide to disguise myself and go into town. Yes, I have to disguise myself or else everyone will be screaming, 'The Princess! The Princess!' and here comes paparazzi and reporters. Tried it before, not fun. And I can't wear my regular colors which is pink and green. So I put on a white shirt with a yellow sunflower on it, ripped faded denim jeans, a dark blue hoodie, yellow sneakers, and sunglasses.

I climb down a vine from my balcony and run to the secret hole I made in the fence. I move the bushes out of the way and start crawling till I'm out on the other side in a forest. I get up and start walking till I nearly trip on something and nearly fell down but to strong arms grab me, "Are you all right?" a male voice said. I turn to see a very handsome rugged guy looking down at me. He has long blue hair in a side ponytail, a long handsome face, and light blue eyes that I can get lost in. He has ripped up close and seem very thin. Poor thing, he must be homeless. I realized I didn't answer him and he looks me expectantly, "Yes, I'm fine." I said smiling.

He nodded and lets go of me. "Good, so where did you come from?" He asked

I decide I can trust him and tell him the truth. I put my hood down and let my hair flow out, and take off my sunglasses. "The Palace." I answered smiling.

"Princess Flora?" He asked in shock.


	2. Chapter 2: The Homeless Guy

Chapter 2: The Homeless guy

Helia's P.O.V

I can't believe Princess Flora of Lynphea is standing in front of me. I had a crush since like forever.

My name is Helia and I've been homeless since 15, I grew up in a orphanage but I want to make a life on my own.

Even though its not a good life, I do make a little money here and there selling art. Don't think I stole the supplies I have plenty with what the orphanage gave me throughout the years. But the money is not enough for a house or apartment. Half of the time I have to rely on nature for food.

Anyway back to the situation at hand the Princess of my dreams is standing in front of me looking beautiful as ever. One problem she's engaged to some noble named Anagan. But hey, a guy can dream can't he?

"Princess Flora?" I asked in shock. She giggles a little and it sounds like bells.

"The one and only." She replied smilingly sweetly, I couldn't help but chuckle. She is so cute.

"Um…thank you for catching me." She said blushing. I smile at her blush.

"No problem." I said.

"Since you know my name, aren't you going to tell me yours?" She asked.

"Helia." I said holding out my hand. She places her hand in mine and except of shaking it I bow down and kiss it. I look up to see her blushing more. I couldn't help but smile more. Maybe I do have a chance after all.

"Just Helia?" She asked letting go of my hand.

"Yes, I grew up in a orphanage since I was a baby. I don't have a last name." I explained.

Flora puts her hand over her heart and looks sadly at me. "I'm so sorry to hear that." She said.

"Uh…um...its fine." I said blushing, she really is so sweet.

"Then why are you homeless?" She asked.

I sighed and answered, "I guess I was tired living at the orphanage, waiting for someone to adopt me. But I heard they had to get rid of some of the kids because of the budget. So before I got kicked and get sent to who knows where, I escaped at 15."

"How old are you, now?" She asked looking saddened.

"17 almost 18." I answered all of sudden both of our stomachs growl and we look at each other laughing.

"How about I go into town get us some food from a really good café, come back, eat together and get to know each other?" She asked smiling.

"Really?" I asked excitedly.

"Really." She said smiling.

"But you don't have to pay for me, I'm sure to have some money in my satchel." I said being a gentleman.

"No need, I am the Princess after all. I'll pay for it. Please? You probably need a really good and nutritious meal." She said putting her sunglasses and hood back on.

"But Princess Flora-" I started to say but she interrupted me.

"No buts, I insist. And please, call me Flora." she said walking away waving. I can't help but stare dreamily at her


	3. Chapter 3: Getting To Know Each Other

Chapter 3: Getting To Know Each Other

Flora's P.O.V

I don't know what came over me. But I feel I can trust Helia. And maybe be good friends with him, or more. He is cute, and he does seem sweet. Although I want to get to know him more.

Anyway I got us both pesto pasta, with French bread, a fruit and spinach salad, and green teas. Yep, I'm a vegetarian. And I love VEG, the vegetarian café I go to. Its so awesome. Ok, I'll stop talking about the awesome food and continue with the story.

I walk back to the forest and see Helia sitting near the tree playing a guitar. He sees me, smiles and stands up putting the guitar down. "I thought you wouldn't come back." He said.

"Of course I did and I brought food, like I said. Why would you think that?" I asked wondering why he would doubt me.

"Oh, well, some people who promise me things always break their promises. So I have a hard time trusting people." He explained.

"Well you can trust me, ready to eat?" I said smiling.

He nods and gets a old blanket from a log and lay it down for us. I set out the food. He smile and starts digging in. I did the same realizing how hungry I was.

"Its that where you keep all your stuff?" I asked nodding to the log.

"Yep, from all the stuff I got from the orphanage. To stuff I bought with my selling art money." He answered.

I nod silently, still sad that someone like him is homeless. "So you never made enough money for a house, or apartment?" I asked.

"No, unfortunately not. I live here." He said.

"Funny, I sneak out all the time from the castle through this way I never seen you before." I said.

"Well, I travel through the forest. New spot every week." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I like to expand my horizons. Thank you for the food, by the way, its really good." He said.

I giggled and said, "Your welcome, it was my pleasure."

We talk more, finding things about ourselves. Like , our favorite food, animal, music, etc. And I think I am really starting to like him. He's sweet, charming, smart, funny, and we have so much in common. He kinda makes me forget my horrible engagement.

"So, how is it being engaged to Anagan?" He asked.

I sighed annoyed. He just had to bring it up. "Horrible." I answered. He looks at me confused and I told him everything.

"Wow, what does your parent's think?" He asked.

"They are not happy, they keep convincing me to change my mind. I told them, I will when I think of a way to get out of it. But they want me out now, and said they'll use Lynphea's best warriors against him and the rest of the Wizards of the Black Circle. But I told them, I'm not putting any Lynphean's life in danger. How can I be princess and future queen, putting someone's life in danger? I prefer it to be me than them." I said.

"That's very noble of you." He said.

"Thank you." I said blushing.

We finish eating and I look at the time on my phone and sadly realize I have to go. "I'm sorry, but I have to get back to the palace." But then a idea hit me.

"Hold on. I have a surprise for you." I said walking past him into a clearing with a lake.

"What is it?" Helia asked.

I said a magic spell and vines come and shape themselves into a little house. I open the door which is also made with vines and a rock doorknob. I said another spell and there is furniture, like, a couch made out of vines, a bed also made from vines, and a dining table chair for two made from made from logs and vines, a dresser made from logs with rock handles, and a nightstand made from logs and with rock handles. Also a small kitchenette made with cabinets made from vines with rock handles, the counter is made from granite, also the sink with rock faucets, a fridge made from vines with a rock handle, a stove made of rock, and a vine pantry with rock handles. There is a T.V., and a bamboo easel. The only electric things are the T.V., stove, and fridge running on solar power. I say another spell and the house extends to a bathroom. It has a rock toilet, rock bathtub and showers, with rock faucets, and a vine made cabinet with a granite sink with rock faucets. The water is supply by the lake. And when he flushes, it goes way way down underground.

"Better go get your stuff and bring it back here." I said smiling.

He looks around amazed, then hugs me. "Thank you, Flora, I love it."

I blushed and hug him back, "Y-your welcome."

He pulls back smiling and blushing. I smile back. Then we run out and get his stuff from the log and move it in the house. "The fridge and pantry has food in it, but natural food. Like fruit, vegetables, and edible stuff around the forest. I hope that's ok." I said.

"Of course it is." He said flopping on the couch. "Flora, I don't know what to say. I don't know how I can repay you."

"You don't have to. I was happy to do it." I said giggling.

"But didn't you waste your energy?" He asked looking at me concern.

"A little bit, but it was worth it. But I should go and rest, enjoy your new home." I said walking out the door.

"Oh I will." He said from the door way.

I wave to him then start walking, till I hear, "Flora! Wait!" I turn around and see Helia coming after me.

"Yes?" I asked smiling at him.

"Would you go on date with me, at my house, I can cook for you." He said.

I stood there stun. I didn't think He'll feel the same. "I…I…I…uh…um.." I utter out blushing.

"I get it, you are engaged, I shouldn't asked." He said walking away sadly.

"Helia! Wait!" I said running after him and grabbing his arm. He looks at me confused.

"I would love to go on a date with you." I said smiling.

He grins widely, "Great! Be here by 6 this evening." He takes my hand and kiss it.

I blush and giggle "Ok. Bye, Helia." I quickly kiss his cheek and walks to the palace. I turn and see Helia with a hand on the cheek I kissed him on and a goofy grin. I laughed and continue on my way.

**R&R Please :)  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4:Getting Ready

Chapter 4: Getting Ready

Flora's P.O.V

I can't help but sigh and hum dreamily going back in my room. I can't believe Helia asked me out! I'm so excited.

Oh my gosh! I only have a few hours to get ready. I'll need help. I pick up my phone and call my friends.

"Hi, Flora!" They all said in unison.

"Hi, guys, I need help." I said and explain everything.

"AW! Our very own Flower Girl has a date!" Stella said and I blush.

"Not that I'm not happy for you, but is that wise, you never know when Anagan will show up." Bloom said.

"She can't just give up life for that jerk." Aisha said.

"Did you said he was homeless?" Musa asked.

"Yep, but he's sweet, cute, funny, charming. I really like him." I said dreamily.

"Aw, its like a fairy tale!" Stella said and I blush again. "All right, I am on my way to help you. Girls you with me?"

"Of course." They replied and the next thing I know is all of them is here.

"Okay, girls its makeover time!" Stella said snapping her fingers she poofs up a salon chair for me.

"So, what are you guys going to do?" Tecna asked combing my hair some.

"Have dinner at the house I made him." I answered.

"Okay, dinner at his house. I have the perfect outfit." Stella said and zap up a pink sleeveless dress, it has pencil knee-length skirt, with a light pink see through long skirt over it. A green belt with a pink rose at the waist. The shirt has sweetheart neckline and two light pink organza straps coming out of the top.

"Oh, Stella, its beautiful." I said admiring.

"Thank you, I know. But you'll need some shoes, since you will be in a house made of nature and are fairly clumsy these will do." She zaps up a pair of pink flats with light pink organza rose on them.

"Those are very pretty, Stella." I said admiring them.

"He must be very special, if you are doing all this." Musa said putting some of my hair in a bun.

"He is. He is unlike anyone I ever met before." I said smiling and blushing.

"Aw!" The girls chorus. I blush and look down embarrassed.

"Have you told your parents?" Bloom asked.

"Not yet. Figure I get ready first. But they basically let me do what I want since, you know, I'm engaged to that jerk." I said.

" But word of advise: you are NOT trudging through the forest in these shoes. You tell them and then take a portal." Stella said.

"Okay." I nod.  
>After they done my hair and makeup I zap on the dress and look in the mirror. My bangs are braided into a bun at the back with pink rose in the middle of it, and little pink roses in the braid, and the rest of my hair is down but has pink glitter. I have on pink eye shadow, thin black eyeliner, and pink gloss. "Wow, girls, I look beautiful. Thank you." I said hugging them all. They said their welcomes and hug me back. I look at the clock and realize its almost 6. "Oh my God, I have to go." I said.<p>

" But first you have to accessorize." Stella said handing me light pink lace gloves and a pink clutch with a lace rose buckle.

"Thanks Stella." I said smiling and putting on the gloves.

"Have fun, and we'll stay here so you can tell us all about it." Aisha said.

"Okay." I said smiling and nodding and going to the throne room.

"Wow, Flora you look pretty." Miele said greeting me from my mom's lap while Mom brushes her hair.

"Thank you." I said smiling. My parent's see me and look at me confusingly and I told everything.  
>"Have fun dear." Mom said smiling.<p>

"But not too much fun. Are you sure you can trust him?" Dad said.

"Honey, just because a young man is homeless but yet wants to take our daughter on a date, doesn't mean he'll do anything." Mom reassure him gently.

"I'm a father of two beautiful daughters, I have to worry. And homeless or not I'll still be saying not too much and asking can she trust him." Dad said.

"Oh, Dad, don't worry. He is a gentleman you have nothing to worry about." I said hugging him and kissing his cheek. He smiles and hug me back.

I hug Mom and Meile and open a portal to leave. Oh gosh I'm nervous and excited. I hope this date goes well. I step into the portal waving to my family.

A/N: I edited the last chapter so It'll be the same day they met. 


	5. Chapter 5:The Date

Chapter 4: The Date

Helia's P.O.V

Man, am I nervous. Flora's almost going to be here. I look down and realize I still have on my tattered clothes. I quickly grab my decent clothes and change into them (Season 2 and 3 outfit). I put my guitar on the couch since I am going to play and sing a song I wrote for her.

I hear a knock on the door and I take a deep breath then open it. Once I open it I see Flora and my jaw drop. She looks absolutely gorgeous. "Um…you look…wow."

She giggles and blushes, "Thank you."

"Y-your welcome. Come on in." I said holding the door open.

"Thank you." She said stepping in.

"Um…these are for you." I said handing her a bouquet of wildflowers I found.

"Thank you, Helia, that's so sweet." She said smiling and sniffing them. I look down blushing and walks towards the table and holds out a chair for her. She smiles at me gratefully and sits down.

"So, I, uh…went into town and sell some art and play my guitar some of them and got a little money. So I bought eggs, cheese, milk, plates, utensils, and stuff like that. And I also got a tea kettle and some tea bags. I…um…hope you like Oolong." I said getting two mugs out.

"Yes, I love Oolong, actually every tea out there." She said giggling that melodic giggle.

I smile and place a mug in front of her and went to get food out of the oven. "I made a vegetable casserole and rice with buncha spices I bought. I hope that's okay." I said putting food on the plates and carry them to the table. I set one down in front of her and then sit down putting my plate on the table.

"Of course its all right. It smells really good." She said taking a bite. "And it taste really good." She said smiling at me.

"Th-thank you." I said blushing and take a bite out of my food.  
>After we finish eating we did dishes, I washed and she dried. Even though I kept telling her she didn't have to help she insisted. I love how kind and helpful she is. Now we are sitting on the couch drinking tea in silence. I kept gazing at her admiring her beauty but she catches me and I quickly turn away.<p>

"Um…Flora?" I said setting down my tea and getting my guitar.

"Hmm?" She said looking at me noticing I have my guitar.

"I…uh…wrote a song for you." I said blushing.

"You did?" She asked blushing.

"Yes, would you like to hear it?" I asked before I lose my nerve.

"O-okay." She said.

I take a deep breath and start strumming and singing:

Hey there Flora  
>What's it like in Lynphea City?<br>I'm a thousand miles away  
>But girl, tonight you look so pretty<br>Yes you do  
>The Palace can't shine as bright as you<br>I swear it's true

Hey there Flora  
>Don't you worry about the distance<br>I'm right there if you get lonely  
>Give this song another listen<br>Close your eyes  
>Listen to my voice, it's my disguise<br>I'm by your side

Oh it's what you do to me  
>Oh it's what you do to me<br>Oh it's what you do to me  
>Oh it's what you do to me<br>What you do to me

Hey there Flora  
>I know times are getting hard<br>But just believe me, girl  
>Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar<br>We'll have it good  
>We'll have the life we knew we would<br>My word is good

Hey there Flora  
>I've got so much left to say<br>If every simple song I wrote to you  
>Would take your breath away<br>I'd write it all  
>Even more in love with me you'd fall<br>We'd have it all

Oh it's what you do to me  
>Oh it's what you do to me<br>Oh it's what you do to me  
>Oh it's what you do to me<p>

Hey there Flora here's to you  
>This one's for you<p>

Oh it's what you do to me  
>Oh it's what you do to me<br>Oh it's what you do to me  
>Oh it's what you do to me<br>What you do to me.

I finish and look at her and she has tears her in eyes. Is that a good or bad thing?

"Oh, Helia!" She exclaimed wrapping her arms around me and just all of sudden kiss me. My eyes widened and I just sat there shocked. But I got over it and decide to kiss her back but she pulls away looking mortified.

"Oh, God, I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me." She said blushing looking away.

"No, its okay. It was just surprising that's all." I said grabbing her hand and kiss the back of it.

She looks at me still blushing and I lean in and kiss her. I wrap my arms around her and enjoy every second of it.

After a while we pull away needing air and both of us blushing. "So, want to go on another date?" I asked smiling.

"Yes, of course I would." She said hugging me.

"And maybe be my girlfriend?" I said hopefully.

"You didn't have to asked." She said kissing my cheek and I feel a goofy grin spreading across my face.

"You made me so happy, my flower princess." I said holding her close.

"Aw, that's a cute nickname." She said leaning her forehead against mine.

"Well, there is plenty of more where that came from, my pretty little flower." I said kissing her nose.

"Oh, Helia." She said giving me a peck on the lips.

We stay like that for a few minutes till she pulls away sighing. "Sadly, I have to go. Maybe you can come by tomorrow so you can meet my family and friends?" She said looking at me hopefully.

"What if they hate me?" I asked terrified.

"They wouldn't, they'll love you, please?" SHe said giving me puppy dogs eyes.

"How can I say no to you?" I said smiling.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed hugging me.

"Your welcome. And not that I don't want you to stay and we can be like this for the rest of the night but you better go or else they will hate me." I said squeezing her a bit and pull away.

"Okay." She said then gives me a lingering kiss. I kiss back happily.

She pulls away and we stand up and I open the door for her. "Goodbye, Helia, see you tomorrow." She said walking out. "Oh and thank you for tonight, it was amazing." She said kissing my cheek.

"Your welcome, it yes it was amazing." I said smiling and grabbing her hand and kiss it. "Goodbye, my Flora flower. I'll be counting down till I see you again."

She looks down blushing and summons up a portal. She steps in and waves at me. I wave back and she's gone. I just stare dreamily where the portal disappeared. I can't believe the beautiful Princess of Lynphea is my girlfriend. Best day of my life. 

A/N: Hey There Flora is inspired by Plain White Ts song Hey There Delilah. All credit goes to them


End file.
